Natsu Ga Yattekuru
by Silver-tan
Summary: [One-Shot] Aoi va a pasar el verano a Okinawa junto con Tenma, del lugar del cual éste proviene. Un festival y algunos gestos pueden hacer que sea un verano inolvidable.


**Natsu ga Yattekuru**

_Mientras el sol brille con mucha fuerza,_

_Se podrá escuchar la voz de las aves._

_Ayer dejó de llover,_

_Parecía mentira, pero se pudo ver el cielo._

**Okinawa, Japón. Viernes, 11:57 AM**

Una chica de cabellos azules se desperezaba en una cama. Entre la persiana se colaron varios rayos de sol, que se proyectaban hasta la puerta de la habitación. Notó algo pesado que le transmitía calor sobre sus pies. Un perro, de nombre Sasuke, dormía plácidamente. El cuerpo le subía y bajaba a un ritmo continuado. Dirigió su vista a los pies de la cama. Dentro de un saco de dormir descansaba su mejor amigo, Tenma Matsukaze. Él le había invitado a pasar el verano en su casa de Okinawa, su ciudad natal. Y claro, ella no se había podido resistir: tres meses con la compañía del chico del que estaba enamorada, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Ese chico le había robado el corazón hacía ya bastante tiempo. A pesar de que era bastante desastre en los estudios, despistado, ingenuo y un pirado del fútbol, tenía un gran corazón. Ella no se había enamorado de su apariencia, tan solo en parte, porque lo que la dejó flechada fue su forma de ser: divertido, inocente, dulce, cariñoso… eran tantas las cualidades que se le ocurrían que era incapaz de nombrarlas todas. Por cada defecto, ella le encontraba mil y una virtudes.

Tenma murmuró algo en sueños, sobresaltando a Aoi, y se despertó. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

—¡Buenos días!– saludó alegremente con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Sasuke también se despertó, y corrió a lamerle la cara a su amo, no sin antes dar los buenos días de la misma manera a Aoi.

Tenma mandó a Sasuke a la cocina para que fuese a comer, y los chicos se quedaron a solas.

—Aoi, ¿tú no habías dormido con una camiseta anoche? – cuestionó el castaño observando que, aparte del pantalón corto, llevaba una camisa interior blanca sin mangas.

—Hacía bastante calor –contestó ella un poco avergonzada–. Y lo que se dice dormir…

Ambos se rieron. Se habían pasado la noche hablando, y se durmieron sobre las cinco de la mañana. Al principio, hablaron sobre el resto del equipo, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche decían lo primero que les venía a la cabeza, porque a esas horas ya no eran personas.

Tenma se frotó distraídamente la espalda, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Aoi lo notó, y se acercó.

—¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó señalando la espalda.

—¿Am? Ah, no; no es nada– intentó excusarse.

La chica arqueó una ceja, y sin mediar palabra se colocó detrás de él y le levantó la camiseta. Tenma se sonrojó bastante por la repentina acción, y agradeció que en esos momentos no le pudiera ver la cara.

—¡Tenma! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te lastimaba dormir en el suelo?– le regañó su amiga.

La espalda del joven tenía varias marcas rojas, que a primera vista resultaban imperceptibles, pero que si te fijabas bien podías verlas.

—Eres mi invitada, ¡no ibas a dormir tú en el saco!– se excusó el chico bajándose la camiseta y volteándose a mirarla.

—Se acabó, esta noche te pones conmigo en la cama.

—…

— ¡¿Quéeeeee?!– gritó Tenma ruborizándose violentamente.

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Serás malpensado!– exclamó ella completamente sonrojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!– farfulló él sobándose la zona a la que había ido a parar el golpe.

Aoi no le contestó y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas en dirección al baño. Tenma se preocupó. La había liado parda. Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener una mente tan sucia. Esperó a que Aoi saliera del baño, y cuando volvió no le dirigió la palabra a Tenma, y buscó en el armario la ropa para ponerse. Tenma no dudó un instante y la abrazó por detrás.

—Perdóname…– le susurró al oído con voz infantil.

Aoi se tensó. Notar a Tenma tan cerca la ponía muy nerviosa. Si ya hacía esas cosas siendo solo amigos, no se quería imaginar cuando fueran novios. Aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de ceder. Que se disculpara como era debido.

Como vio que no contestaba, Tenma decidió usar todo su encanto. Si en verdad a ella le gustaba, como le habían dicho sus amigos, le perdonaría.

—Vamos, por favor…– rogó poniendo su mejor voz–. ¿No vas a perdonar a este idiota?

—No eres un idiota– dijo rápidamente a la vez que se volteaba–. Y sí, te perdono.

Y con un movimiento rápido, besó peligrosamente cerca de los labios al chico. Tenma se puso completamente rojo, y alzó a Aoi y giró sobre sí mismo.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias, enserio!– exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tenma! Jaja, ¡estate quieto!– se rió ella.

Tenma obedeció y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

—Bueno que, ¿vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre– declaró él haciendo un mohín.

—Venga, vamos– sonrió la chica tirándole del brazo.

En la cocina los padres de Tenma estaban tomando el desayuno. Takeshi bebía de una taza de café a la vez que leía un artículo sobre el tenis en un periódico deportivo. Su mujer, Flora, estaba sacando dos tazas del microondas.

—Oh, ya os habéis levantado– comentó la madre de Tenma poniéndoles las tazas en la mesa.

Ambos contestaron con un bostezo.

—Tenéis cara de no haber dormido en tres años– bromeó el padre de Tenma observándoles.

El centrocampista se encogió de hombros y se levantó a por el Nesquik. Abrió la alacena, y sacó el bote que buscaba. Lo llevó hacia la mesa mientras le quitaba la tapa. Lo posó y volvió a sentarse con otro bostezo.

Aoi echó un par de cucharadas en la leche, pero lo que hizo Tenma les dejó bastante descolocados.

—Eh… ¿hijo? ¿Qué haces?– preguntó la madre observándolo.

Takeshi dejó su lectura mientras intentaba contener la risa y mantener las formas. Aoi miró extrañada al castaño: había mojado una galleta… directamente en el bote de Nesquik. Y se la estaba comiendo.

—¿Qué? Si está rico…– se defendió él con voz somnolienta.

—Tú lo que tienes es un sueño que no te clareas…– contestó la chica echando por él el Nesquik en su taza.

—No soy el único– rebatió esbozando una media sonrisa.

Aoi rodó los ojos y le propinó un suave codazo. Tenma dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y tomó su taza para darle un largo trago.

Los padres del chico observaron divertidos esta escena. Cruzaron una mirada, y una fugaz sonrisa traviesa pasó por la cara de Takeshi. Hizo como que volvía a sumergirse en la lectura, y en tono aparentemente aburrido, les preguntó a los muchachos si aquella noche iban a ir al festival de verano.

—¡Claro que sí!– afirmó el castaño felizmente- ¡Perderse eso es como…! Como… ¡Pinchar un balón de fútbol!

Su madre le recriminó por pensar todo el día en el fútbol, incluso en verano. Aunque no se lo tenía en cuenta, porque ese deporte le había salvado la vida a su hijo cuando era pequeño.

Terminaron el desayuno y Tenma fue a buscar a Sasuke para llevarlo de paseo con Aoi. Se despidieron de los padres del castaño y salieron a la suave brisa marina, que amenizaba el calor de aquel día.

Iban conversando animadamente sobre el festival de aquella noche. Sasuke iba delante, olfateando el suelo en busca de algo. Pasaban por el paseo marítimo cuando un hombre de unos 25 años que iba en bicicleta se paró delante suya al reconocerlos.

—Hombre, chicos, ¿qué es de vuestra vida?

—¡Tsunami-san!– exclamó el castaño emocionado.

—¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos!– siguió Aoi, igual de contenta.

—Eso es porque yo soy como el mar, ¡cuándo vengo estoy y cuando me retiro me voy!

Los chicos no entendieron muy bien lo que dijo, pero lo pasaron por alto.

—Y también hacía tiempo que no os veía a los dos juntos – prosiguió–, no suelo cuadrar con vosotros… En fin– Tsunami se quitó las gafas y se las limpió sin mucho afán–, si estáis saliendo juntos supongo que querréis estar solos.

Tenma y Aoi se miraron de reojo completamente ruborizados, y contestaron a la vez.

—No estamos saliendo…

—Ah, ¿no? Ups, hehe…– rió nerviosamente el mayor– Bueno pero… pues eso que… Que os lo paséis muy bien en el festival de esta noche.

Le dieron las gracias y se despidieron de él. Siguieron caminando en silencio; lo que había dicho Tsunami los había dejado bastante cortados. El castaño rompió el silencio, formulando una pregunta con tremenda "inocencia".

—¿Crees que tú y yo haríamos buena pareja?

Aoi abrió mucho los ojos, sonrojándose violentamente. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Pero la suerte estuvo de su parte. El perro, ajeno a todo esto, levantó la cabeza de golpe y dio un ladrido, echando a correr y arrastrando a Tenma. Esto los pilló desprevenidos, e intentaron seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que pudieron. Sasuke se metió en la playa, y se alejó hasta lo que parecía ser un cobertizo de madera.

Pero no era uno cualquiera.

El castaño se dio cuenta de esto tan pronto lo vio. El perro se detuvo a varios metros de ello, dejando escapar un gimoteo ahogado. Aoi comprendió que aquel era el lugar en que había comenzado todo, y a la vez, estuvo a punto de terminarse. Tenma se acercó hasta Sasuke y se sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba el pelaje para calmarlo.

La chica se puso de rodillas al lado del chico, y se quedó observando la construcción de madera. Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, y lo único que se escuchaba era el vaivén de las olas. A pesar de que Tenma no se lo había dicho a nadie, cuando venía a veces a Okinawa se paraba unos minutos a mirarlo. Aquel lugar le imponía, e incluso sentía un poco de pánico. Pero, a pesar de todo, le tenía un profundo respeto.

El castaño le contó todo esto a su amiga, que lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Porque si lo piensas bien– dijo el chico–, si no hubiera pasado por esa experiencia no habría despertado mi pasión por el fútbol, no habría conocido a los chicos… ni tampoco a ti. Aunque fue traumática, me permitió tener lo que tengo ahora. No sé si me explico, es algo muy extraño.

—Te entiendo perfectamente– asintió Aoi–. Lo que intentas decir es que, por muy bruto que suene, a cambio de pasar por eso has obtenido muchas cosas buenas.

—Sí, algo así– murmuró absorto en sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se fue acercando lentamente al cobertizo. Le gruñó, y posteriormente le ladró varias veces. Dando por zanjada aquella _conversación_, metió la cabeza dentro, poniendo especial cuidado en no tocar las vigas de madera. De ahí saco un objeto rojo bastante polvoriento, y lo llevó hasta los pies de Tenma. El chico lo cogió con visible felicidad: era un frisbee.

—Era mío cuando era pequeño– le explicó a Aoi con una gran sonrisa–. Lo daba por perdido, no tenía ni idea de que había ido a parar aquí. Sasuke, ¿tú lo sabías?– le preguntó al perro.

Pero éste estaba absorto mirando al objeto, deseoso de que se lo lanzara. Tenma lo movió lentamente, y Sasuke lo siguió con la vista.

—Hagamos una cosa– propuso Aoi–: como ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, después de comer venimos por aquí y jugamos con él, ¿te parece bien?

El joven asintió con ánimos renovados. Dudando entre sí llevárselo consigo o dejarlo donde lo habían encontrado, se decantó por esta última opción. Lo posó con cuidado donde supuso que lo había encontrado el perro, y se marcharon de vuelta a casa.

Aquella pequeña excursión inesperada le había sentado bien. El viento le revolvió el cabello, e inspiró hondo. Disimuladamente se fijó en Aoi, que iba guiando a Sasuke. Aunque ella no le hubiera respondido a la pregunta de antes, él sí que pensaba que harían buena pareja. Tenía que reprimir impulsos de plantarse ahora mismo enfrente suya y decirle cuánto la quería y besarla, pero aún tenía dudas sobre si ella le correspondería. Podía intentar hacerlo en el festival de esta noche.

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que Aoi tuvo que llamarlo dos veces para que le hiciera caso.

—¿Cómo es que vas tan distraído?– le preguntó Aoi alzando una ceja.

—Ah nada, iba pensando en el festival de esta noche, en lo que habrá– se excusó, y no era del todo mentira.

La chica se paró y puso los brazos en jarras, ladeando la cabeza.

—Tenma Matsukaze, te conozco desde que éramos niños, sé cuando intentas ocultar algo.

Tocado y hundido.

—Eh… vale, me has pillado– se rindió agachando la cabeza, aunque esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir–. La verdad es que tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche, en el festival.

Eso descolocó a la chica. De las posibilidades que se le habían ocurrido, aquella no se le había esperado. Era una caja de sorpresas.

—Oh… y como que no me vas a contar nada, ¿verdad?– sonrió ella.

Tenma sacudió la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Si tenía alguna duda, aquella noche se le despejarían todas. En caso de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, claro. Si no… Tenma prefirió no pensar en ello. Aquella noche sería muy larga.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta, y esta vez Tenma se encargó de llevar a Sasuke. El perro se resistió un poco, mordiendo la correa. De un tirón firme el castaño hizo que la soltara, y prosiguieron su camino.

No hablaron mucho, pues cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella sobre lo que sería esa "sorpresa" y Tenma en cómo hacérselo saber. Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa del castaño, esta vez sin ningún Tsunami sacando conclusiones.

Sasuke se fue derecho a su caseta, agotado. Los chicos anunciaron su llegada con un "Ya estamos en casa", y Tenma le trajo el cuenco de comida a Sasuke. El perro comenzó a comer con ahínco, y Aoi sonrió al ver esto.

—Sí que tienes hambre, ¿eh Sasuke?

El nombrado dejó su comida por un momento, y le dio un gran lametón en la cara.

—Oye, ¡eso ha sido un tanto húmedo!– rió la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El perro ladró feliz, y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Los chicos entraron a la casa y ayudaron a poner la mesa para comer ellos también. Varios minutos después estaban sentados a la mesa, discutiendo sobre los planes que tenían para la tarde. Tenma le comentó a sus padres lo que habían encontrado en la caseta de madera, y que iban a ir allí más tarde.

—Ese lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos, la verdad– comentó preocupada la madre del chico.

—A mí tampoco– asintió el castaño-, pero siempre me has dicho que no debemos quedarnos anclados en el pasado.

—En eso tiene razón– corroboró el padre de Tenma alzando el tenedor mientras un espagueti con tomate le colgaba de la boca.

—Takeshi, cariño, eres como un niño…– suspiró la mujer.

Los tres se rieron a carcajada limpia, dejando al hombre un poco confuso. Éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y de un sorbo se tragó el espagueti causante de aquello. Un rato más tarde terminaron de comer y se apresuraron a ir a la playa.

Tenma cogió a Sasuke y se fue con Aoi al lugar de aquella mañana. Tan pronto llegaron el castaño se volvió a acercar al cobertizo y sacó el frisbee con cuidado. Aoi aguantaba a Sasuke, que se revolvía inquieto, mientras le quitaba la correa. Lo soltó y el perro corrió unos metros más atrás, esperando a que su dueño se lo lanzase.

De un fuerte movimiento el capitán del Raimon lo lanzó hacia delante, y Sasuke corrió para cogerlo. Dio un salto y lo capturó en el aire, cayendo sin mayor problema. Tenma y Aoi se fueron turnando durante la hora y media siguiente, y luego se sentaron a descansar. Sasuke se quedó jugando en la orilla, escarbando en la arena.

Tenma se quedó observando a una palmera que estaba a bastantes metros de distancia. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ocurrírsele una idea. Se incorporó de un salto mientras se limpiaba la arena que se le había quedado en las bermudas.

— Voy a comprobar si mi resistencia es suficiente como para ir corriendo hasta aquella palmera y volver.

— Por supuesto que sí…– aseguró Aoi, extrañada.

— Pero… voy a ponérmelo más difícil.

Sin previo aviso agarró a la chica y la alzó en volandas a pesar de sus gritos en contra de aquello. Le dijo que se agarrara bien, y salió corriendo. Mientras iba corriendo Aoi no dejaba de maldecir al chico de todas las formas que se sabía. Al poco rato Tenma ya estaba de vuelta, jadeando un poco. Aoi aún estaba firmemente sujetada a él y temblando ligeramente.

— ¿Ya me puedes soltar, eh?– comentó divertido el castaño, dejándola en suelo firme.

— No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. En tu vida– la amenazó ella asesinándole con la mirada-. Al menos no sin avisar.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si estuvieran manteniendo un duelo visual. De un momento a otro se estaban riendo a carcajadas. Decidieron volver ya a casa y prepararse para el festival.

Sasuke ladró para llamar su atención, y se acercó a su amo con… ¿una botella de licor en la boca?

— Sasuke, ¡¿de dónde has sacado esto?!– exclamó Tenma cogiendo la botella con cuidado.

El animal se volteó, y los chicos siguieron su vista. Lo que se encontraron fue un montón de agujeros hechos cerca de la orilla a lo largo de dos metros. Tenma miró a la botella y luego al perro. Suspiró dejando escapar una risita, y echó la botella a la basura.

— ¡Venga, vamos!– apremió el chico– ¡El último que llegue invita en el festival!

— ¡E-Eh oye!– exclamó la chica al ver que Tenma salía con ventaja.

Cada uno fue por un camino diferente para evitar tener que pagar aquella noche. Tenma se ató a la cintura la correa de Sasuke, y fueron corriendo a la par por el paseo marítimo. Aoi prefirió ir por el interior, cosa que extrañó al chico, pero en aquel momento le daba igual: quería ver si Aoi podía alcanzar su ritmo.

Ya estaban llegando a casa y Tenma frenó, pensando que había ganado. Respiró hondo tras aquel esfuerzo, y dobló la esquina. Se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver allí a Aoi esperándole.

— ¿Có-cómo…? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?– preguntó el castaño asombrado, ya que sabía que por donde ella había ido se tardaba más.

— Tengo mis atajos– dijo simplemente ella, sonriendo triunfante.

— En fin, me toca pagar– se resignó el chico suspirando.

— Ni se te ocurra, yo pienso pagar mi parte.

— Pero…

— Ni peros ni peras, he ganado y yo decido.

A Tenma no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo, y entraron a dentro. Los padres de Tenma le dieron la bienvenida, y mientras ellos se iban al salón a jugar a la Wii, Takeshi ayudaba a su mujer a preparar la cena.

Media hora después Flora los llamó para que vinieran a cenar, y acudieron rápidamente. Una fuente llena hasta arriba de bolas de arroz les aguardaba en la cocina, y todos comieron con ahínco.

— Me encantan tus bolas de arroz, mamá– comentó Tenma a dos carrillos–, son como las de la prima Silvia.

Flora observó a su hijo alzando una ceja.

— De tal palo, tal astilla– suspiró ella obviando el comentario de Tenma.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?– preguntó el castaño intentando meterse una tercera bola de arroz.

— Nada, nada, olvídalo– se rió su madre.

— Bueno chicos– intervino Takeshi–, ¿cuándo os vais al festival?

— Tan pronto terminemos de cenar– contestó Aoi, ya que Tenma estaba muy entretenido con las bolas de arroz.

— Acordaos de sacar fotos a los fuegos artificiales de media noche– apuntó el hombre–, merece la pena fotografiarlos.

— ¿Tan buenos son?– preguntó Aoi.

— ¡Son maravillosos!– exclamó el castaño de repente–. Hace años que no los veo, pero por lo que recuerdo siempre era muy bonito.

— ¡Pues ya sabéis que hacer!– contestó Flora.

Poco después terminaron de cenar y los chicos fueron a preparase al cuarto. Se cambiaron de ropa por turnos (ya que la otra había acabado llena de arena), cogieron dinero y se dispusieron a irse. Sasuke observaba como se marchaban mientras les despedía con un alegre ladrido.

Mientras iban de camino Tenma se acordó de la "sorpresa". De un instante a otro fue presa de los nervios, sin dejar de darle vueltas a tres importantes factores: dónde, cómo y cuándo. El último ya lo sabía, pero andaba muy perdido con los anteriores. Decírselo en el momento del espectáculo de artificio le pareció una buena idea, pero aún estaba indeciso.

A causa de esto estuvo muy despistado gran parte de la noche. En el stand de disparar con pistolas de agua hasta hinchar unos globos acabó por empapar al dueño al resbalársele la pistola; en otro puesto había clavado los dardos en los peluches adyacentes y solo un par en la diana; en el de los aros los lanzaba a las partidas de otros… Lo único que consiguió devolverlo a la realidad fueron las atracciones, en las que más le valía estar atento si no quería recibir un buen golpe, como por ejemplo en los autos de choque.

Se acercaba la medianoche y la gente se iba reuniendo en un punto para ver los tan aclamados fuegos. Decidieron acercarse ellos también para coger unas buenas vistas.

— Tenma, has estado muy distraído durante la noche… ¿qué ocurre?– le preguntó Aoi una vez se hicieron con un buen sitio.

— Am… Es lo de la sorpresa– dijo riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Y tan nervioso estás?– preguntó ella divertida.

El castaño asintió, intentando que no se le escapara ninguna sonrisa delatora. Iba a añadir algo más, pero el espectáculo comenzó en aquel instante.

Varios fuegos rojos abrieron la función, seguidos de unos marrones que, una vez estallaban, caían hacia abajo imitando a los sauces. Luego hicieron un pequeño espectáculo con los colores de la bandera japonesa, y posteriormente intentando hacer diversas formas, una de ellas en corazón.

— _Hasta los fuegos artificiales están en mi contra…_– pensó el castaño suspirando para sus adentros– _Debería… debería de hacerlo ahora._

Tenma le dio varios golpecitos en el hombro a Aoi. Ella lo miró interrogante, y el chico le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza que se alejaran un poco. Se sentaron bajo una palmera cercana y la chica esperó a que hablara. Tenma sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de tan fuerte que le latía; aquello era peor que los nervios antes de un partido importante.

— Voy a intentar ser rápido porque si no me moriré en el intento– habló el capitán volteándose hacia Aoi.

Aoi empezaba a sospechar por dónde iban los tiros de la sorpresa, y enrojeció levemente ante la idea que pasó por su mente. Al ver su sonrojo Tenma también se ruborizó, aumentando sus nervios y un bloqueo mental que le impedía pensar con claridad. Inspiró fuertemente y tomó a Aoi de los hombros sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¡AOIMEGUSTASMUCHO!- exclamó hablando muy rápido.

— N-no te he entendido…

—Que te quiero– volvió a decir, esta vez más lento.

Sin darle opción a contestar le plantó un beso en los labios, enrojeciendo ambos aún más.

— ¡Hombre, si estabais aquí!– exclamó Tsunami apareciendo de pronto e ignorando al situación–. Ya decía yo que era imposible que os perdierais los fuegos.

Les dio la espalda mientras observaba el espectáculo pirotécnico y hablaba, orgulloso, sobre la grandeza de éstos.

— Y lo mejor de todo es al final, cuando todos culminan en un espectáculo de luces, que iluminan el cielo de tal forma que uno llega a pensar que el día se funde con la noche... Aunque claro, a la mañana siguiente soy yo quié-…

El hombre se había volteado para verles, y en aquel instante fue consciente de lo que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas. Los jóvenes estaban en su mundo, inmersos en medio de un calmado beso.

—Y… em… eso, que los fuegos… bah, nada– desistió el de gafas bastante cortado– En fin, que yo ya sabía que esto acabaría ocurriendo… _bye_, tortolitos.

El hombre desapareció entre la gente, situándose en una mejor vista. Tenma y Aoi se separaron poco después, mirándose sonrientes.

— Yo también te quiero…– contestó Aoi–, pero déjame tiempo para contestarte, hombre.

— Sí, ya… es que, fueron los nervios…– se disculpó desviando la mirada ante la risa de su ahora novia.

La chica se puso de rodillas lo abrazó, besándole en la mejilla. Tenma le correspondió a aquel abrazo, saboreando el momento. En aquel instante se sentía la persona más feliz del universo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

— Aún tenemos una cosa por hacer– comentó Tenma alejándose– ¡Sacar fotos a los fuegos!

De un bolsillo sacó el móvil y lo movió en el aire mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Aoi. Se incorporaron, y fueron hacia la multitud para intentar recuperar su sitio. Fueron a dónde estaba Tsunami, el cual les aconsejó sobre los mejores ángulos para sacar las fotos.

Mientras fotografiaban los que eran ya los culminantes fuegos artificiales, Tenma se rió en silencio cuando un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. Tenía mucho que contarles a los chicos a la vuelta del verano.

* * *

**Tal y como prometí, aquí está el one-shot. Estoy feliz por haberlo terminado al fin, ya solo me faltaba cogerle manía XD Sobre el título, vendría significando "Ya Llega El Verano", y me basé en el título del primer ending del Chrono Stone. Ya os dije que este fic tenía como un año y medio jajaja…**

**Contadme en una review vuestras opiniones, y lo dicho: intentaré tener para el día 5 de noviembre o a lo mejor antes el capítulo para Un Amor Incandescente.**

**¡Nos leemos en unos días~!**


End file.
